(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game call holder and more particularly to a game call holder that allows the remote operation of the game call. This invention allows a hunter to both position the game call away from his physical location and to operate the game call while keeping his hands free for other task.
(2) Description of Related Art
Numerous devices are known in the relevant art for use by hunters and others for producing game and/or predator calls and sounds in order to attract game, such as moose, elk, deer, waterfowl and wild turkey. These devices are known as game and/or predator calls and are widely commercially available. Many of these devices require a hunter to physically manipulate the position of the call or to manipulate the call itself.
Can-shaped calls are often used to attract deer and other game. Nick Natale (U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,834 B2) discloses a cylindrical, can-shaped can call that produces a game-attracting sound when the call is rotated from an upright position to an inverted position. The can call must be rotated 180° back to its upright position before being rotated upside down to repeat the call noise. A number of deer can calls are sold commercially, including but not limited to, Primos® “THE Original CAN” estrus bleat can call, Primos® “THE Lil' CAN” beat can call, and HUNTER'S SPECIALTIES'® adult doe estrus beat can call. Each of these can calls require a hunter holding the can call to manually rotate the call from an upright position to an inverted position to produce the game-attracting sound and to manually rotate the call from an inverted position to an upright position before repeating the call noise. A hunter must have at least one hand free from his or her weapon to manipulate a can call. It is preferred to have both hands positioned on a firearm when shooting. And, a bow and arrow requires a hunter to utilize both hands. The movement of a hunter's hands and weapon may be detected by the game being hunted. Often a hunter will have seconds to react to the appearance of game. If the hunter has his or her hands busy rotating a can call, he or she may miss a shot. Several devices have been disclosed that secure a can call to assist a hunter in manually inverting the call.
Kirby et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,172 B1) discloses a pair of jaws composed of spring material that clamp onto a can call. The device of Kirby also includes a fastener for attaching the device to a structure such as a tree or a deer stand. But, Kirby requires that a hunter remove at least one hand from his weapon to manipulate the can call. Brad Ray Weider (US 2008/2074666 A1) discloses a game call holder wherein the game call is secured into a holder and the holder is attached to the hand, arm, or wrist of a user. The device of Weider requires a user to rotate his or her arm to invert the can call that is strapped via the device to their hand, arm, or wrist. The rotation of a hunter's arm is likely to interfere with his or her ability to grip a weapon with two hands. And, the rotation of a hunter's arm is likely to be detected by game. Hands-free operation of a can call will prevent unnecessary hunter motion, allowing the hunter or user to maintain his or her weapon safely. And, hands-free operation of a can call is likely to be detected by game animals and/or predators increasing the likelihood of a successful hunt.
Bernardino De Sousa (US 2007/0155282 A1) discloses an animal call rotating device that is secured to a hunting stand, frame, shelter to other device. The hunter secures the can call into a holder connected to a shaft. The user pushes down on a pedal with his or her foot causing the shaft to move, which in turn, causes the can call to be inverted producing the animal-attracting noise. Although this device allows a hunter to manipulate a can call hands-free, the hunter desirous of using the call may be in a crouched position unable to manipulate a foot pedal.
Anthony Simone (US 2006/0246815 A1) discloses a motorized device that includes a can call attached to a rotatable shaft. The rotatable shaft is attached to a electrically-powered motor. The device is attached to a bow or to the stock of a gun so that the on/off switch is reachable to the hunter. When the on/off switch is positioned in the “on” position, the shaft rotates, inverting the can call causing animal noise to be emitted. While this device allows a hunter to maintain both hands on a weapon, the hunter is required to move at least one hand along the weapon to activate the on/off switch.
Each of the fore-mentioned devices requires a can call to be positioned proximal to the hunter or user. If a hunter is positioned in a tree stand, then deer beneath may recognize that the animal noise is coming from a source located within the tree canopy and not respond to the can call sound. Game animals, especially mature bucks and toms, have a keen sense of smell and are able to ascertain the location of a hunter. Game will not respond to an animal call if the call originates from a source that is proximate to a hunter's smell. A device that can remotely operate a can call would allow the hunter to position himself upwind of the animal noise produced so that the game animal is lured into the kill zone.
Electronic calls effectively simulate game noises but are illegal in most states. Can game calls that produce animal noises when inverted are permitted throughout the United States. While can calls can reliably produce game noises, they require the hunter to manipulate the call while maintaining control of a weapon. A hunter distracted by manipulating a can all may accidentally misfire. And, game animals may not respond to a call when the hunter's movement is detectable. Another disadvantage associated with each of game call devices is that the game/predator call originates from the hunter's location, which attracts the game/predator to the hunter which permits the game/predator to identify the hunter and avoid the call. This invention permits the remote operation of the can call so that the game/predator does not associate the call with the hunter and, therefore, improves the performance of the can call.